magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Hadros Crystalwing
Hadros crystalwings are found near bodies of water, ranging from tiny streams to the edges of great oceans, but the greatest population is concentrated within the Ixan Jungle. They're mildly obsessed with staying clean and can often be seen splashing around in shallow water, as they're too heavy to swim. Large but placid, they often congregate along the open shores of rivers to graze on bushes and small trees, and keep a close eye out for their natural predator, the tiexos ixsu. They often live in large family groups where the adults take turns looking after the hatchlings. A hadros crystalwing's horns are delicate and used for communication over long distances; the tips of their wings are made of the same glass-like material and serve to help the hadros display, especially when looking for a mate. This doesn't mean they're helpless, however; besides their size and weight, they have long powerful tails with a gem-studded fan that can deliver a nasty blow to unprotected flesh. Egg This dull brown and white egg is only slightly improved by its rose-coloured gems. Hatchling Hadros crystalwing hatchlings are the same dull brown and white as their egg, which magi think is so that they can more easily blend into dirt and rock. Hatchlings are usually fairly small to start with and can take a few years to reach their full size. Most usually stay within the herd where they were born, but some have been known to leave in order to create their own herds and establish their own territories. They grow their horns at a young age and many magi have been awoken at dawn by hadros crystalwing hatchlings experimenting with the calls they can make, which range from squeaks to low croons to - once they get a little older - bone-vibrating booms. Wild hadros crystalwings tend to be shy, but ones raised by magi can be quite friendly, if a little irritating with their insistence on inspecting everything around them. Adult From a dull beginning, the hadros crystalwing matures into a beautiful adult, prized for not only their horns and feathers, but also for their rose-coloured gems and gleaming scales. Although they lose their camouflage as adults, they're still large enough that most predators think twice before attacking - especially as hadros crystalwings live in herds and always have a lookout or three watching for sharp-toothed trouble. Adult hadros crystalwings are attentive parents and though shy, they seem to enjoy a trusted magi quietly spending time near them. Hadros crystalwings can make a variety of sounds through their horns, and on a quiet morning their hums and haunting cries can be heard for miles. If forced into a fight, they can protect themselves not only with their thick tail, but also the large sharp sickle claw on each foot, which is otherwise theorized to help them break open rotting tree trunks for the fungi inside. Additional Information *No. 777 *Obtained from The Stream during Magiversary 2017 *Released: May 10th, 2017 *Sprites: Tekla *Description: Sochitelya Category:2017 Creatures Category:Artist: Tekla Category:Special Category:Magiversary Category:Crystalwings